Prep Girl Meets Bad Boy
by Vivian-Roxford
Summary: Everyone is non-magic. Hermione Granger goes to an all girls prep school and on a field trip she meets Draco Malfoy. A bad boy from the low end of town. Will she break the rules, and go against her friends just to see this boy? And if she does, what kind
1. Chapter1:Clover Leaf High School

Chapter One. Clover Leaf High School.

_Summary_: Everyone is non-magic. Hermione Granger goes to an all girls prep school and on a field trip she meets Draco Malfoy. A bad boy from the low end of town. Will she break the rules, and go against her friends just to see this boy? And if she does, what kind of trouble will follow her?

_Pairing_: Dramione.

_Character's ages_: Hermione- 16. Draco- 17.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. These uniforms were such a dull. Clover Leaf All Girls School had us wear mid-thigh blue plaid skirts, and a white blouse with the C.L.A.G.S crest. I never got to wear any of my clothing. All the other students felt the same way, I was sure.

Most of our families were very rich, obviously since they could afford this school. Some of the girls were just here because their parents were teachers at C.L.A.G.S. So it was annoying not being able to show off your new D&G skinny jeans you got last long weekend in Dubai.

I turned away from the mirror and called my friends "Angela! Danielle! Haley!" They came rushing out of their personal bathroom's and into the hall where I was standing. "Hey guys, we're gonna be late for English. Mr. Turner is going to through a fit."

Angela rolled her eyes. "He's probably too busy cleaning his ears with q-tips." We all laughed and hooked arms, walking down the hallway out of the 10th grade dorms.

In class Mr. Turner looked very depressed. That means we were going on a field trip. Mr. Turner hated field trips, because we girls liked to play tricks on him. It was the most fun thing to do on a field trip.

So I wasn't surprised when Mr. Turner announced, "Next Monday we will be going on a field trip." All the girls smirked. "Where?" Angela asked.

"To the Clover Leaf High School." Mr. Turner replied. All the girls gasped. A high school? I've never been to a normal public high school, ever. Especially one with boys!

"SERIOUSLY?! EHMAGAWD! There will be guys there, right Mr. Turner?" Frida asked. Last year there was a rumour that she slept with Mr. Turner, but I didn't believe it. Even though Frida was a total slut, I don't think she'd go that far.

Mr. Turner groaned. "Ugh, yes Miss Pennington. There of course will be boys, from grades 9-12. But we are only going to C.L.H.S for educational purposes. We will be there to learn how a normal high school functions."

"Well...why?" I asked.

"Because. Now no more questions on this topic. Please open your textbooks to page 103..."

--

**Angela's POV**

The following Monday I was so excited for the field trip. On field trips we're allowed to wear our own personal clothes, so everyone woke up extra early to get ready. I choose my favourite Hollister t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans from Guess. I also added a spray of Lovely perfume by Sara Jessica Parker, and big silver hoop earrings.

Hermione decided to wear those D&G jeans she's been wanting to wear forever, and a black tank top underneath a tight light blue zipped up sweater. Hermione always had trouble with her long wavy hair, but today she had it under extra control and it was in nice glossy curls down her back.

Suddenly the headmistresses' voice rang through the P.A system. "Grade 10 girls, please line up near the front doors by 9am." Which was in 3 minutes. Everyone ran through the halls and tumbled down the stairs to get to the doors.

Once in single file, and alphabetic order we walked into the coach buses. Since my last name was Chipp, I once again had to sit beside Janet Chapman. The snobbiest girl I knew.

Finally we reached C.L.H.S. It was a big red bricked school, but was definitely very low end compared to our prep school. The fence around the school was rusty and broken, the windows were dirty-ish and the cars in the parking lot were things like Saturn's and old trucks. Nothing like the cars in our parking lot, which were more like BMW's and Porches.

Mr. Turner stood up in the front of our bus and yelled over the girls chit-chat, "Girls! Attention please. We're now here, and once inside we will assign you to students attending here to show you around."

I grinned hopefully. Maybe I'd be assigned to some hot guy , better looking than Super Man.

**Hermione's POV**

Inside, there were a large group of C.L.H.S students. Most of them looked about grade 11 or 12. I could tell all the girls were ogling the guys, as was I. Most of them were very very attractive. But lucky them, these students weren't wearing uniforms. No, the girls were wearing clothes from Walmart, or Stitches. And the guys seemed to have clothes on from stores I didn't recognize.

I felt like one of those snotty rich girls, the way the C.L.H.S girls were looking at us. But I also felt so very hot, the way the guys were looking at us.

"Okay everyone. We will assign you to you partners now, Abby Bee with Zachery Webber...". Eventually it came to my name. "Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy, Valerie Goods with...".

I stepped forward when my name was called and watched as the most attractive guy I've ever seen stepped forward as well. So this platinum blond must be Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter2:Meeting

Chapter Two. Meeting.

Draco's POV

I stepped forward as I heard my name being called. Personally I thought this whole thing was a total waste. All these snobby rich girls were obviously no fun. They were nice to look at though, which was the only good thing about it. I mean, I was missing music for Pete's sake!

Another girl stepped forward the same time as me, and looked at me with a smile on her face. She was really cute, with beautiful brown hair and a cute button nose. Not hot like some of the girls here, but I liked the look of her. This girl must be my partner, Herm-something.

I walked towards her with long steady strides.

"Hey, I'm Draco." I stuck my hands in my pocket and just stood there.

"Um hi. I'm Hermione." She told me shyly.

"Hermione? Nice. Anyways we better get started then." I told her sourly not looking forward to the tour. Well I got to admit it does not seem as bad as it did before, with my partner being a cutie and all. She nodded and followed me through the hall way.

Hermione's POV

Draco seemed like the 'I don't give a crap' boy. He was probably the guy you would see in detention a lot, and the one too skip school. Danielle would give him the title of the bad boy. I wasn't usually attracted to bad boys much, actually I never have been. But this one I couldn't help but start to develop a crush on him. I mean hey, I'm a girl. And he's very good looking. What can I say? It's a crush at first sight.

Not like he'd ever be interested in me. He's probably more into a bad girl type. Like the school's slut. I'm nowhere near that type of girl. That's for sure. But oh well, I'm fine with just staring at him.

Since I was staring at him, I noticed the small things about him. Like how he had a cute freckle on his wrist bone, and how he liked to slouch when standing, but still seemed very tall. And how he always had this sexy smirk on his face, when nothing was even remotely funny.

First he took me too music class. The classroom wasn't much different from C.L.A.G.S, besides the fact that everything here was handy downs. Every year at my school, we got new instruments for each student. Draco looked like he loved this class. He seemed to relax a whole lot when we sat down in the back of the class.

I could see another girl from my school was with her tour guide here. She seemed pretty glum that her partner was a girl. When she saw me with Draco, she shot me daggers with her eyes, and now it was my turn to smirk.

Five minutes later Draco took me out of the class room.

"So, did you like music class or whatever?" He asked me dully. Before I got to answer, a good looking guy around my age in a leather jacket and low rise jeans walked over to Draco and said, "Hey Drake, who's this babe?"

Draco's POV

For some weird reason, I got all protective as Blaise eyed Hermione. Usually I would let him flirt with any girl, but this one seemed different. Special almost. I put my arm around her shoulders and Blaise backed off immediately.

"Ohhh. I see, have fun then." He winked and walked away.

"Shouldn't he be in class?" Hermione asked me, eyeing my arm around her. I stepped away from her and said, "He doesn't care." She shrugged and looked at her shoes.

So then I just walked ahead and glanced back to see if she was following, and she was. I took her to the cafeteria next.

Inside the big room, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ewww. You guys eat in here? How repulsive." She must of realised how petty that must of sounded, so she quickly said "Well I meant, it's not that gross..."

"It's okay. I agree with you." I told her and smiled. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned a bright pink. Ha, this one likes me. I smiled even more at this thought.


	3. Chapter 3:The Idea

Chapter Three. The Idea.

Hermione's POV.

By the end of the tour I was sad to go. I knew I'd probably never see Draco again.

"Hey Hermione, do you ever hang around town?" He asked me, as I stood there puzzled.

"Um, no not usually. Sometimes our school takes us downtown on the weekends for shopping, but we just went so it won't be for a while." (a/n I got no idea what boarding school's do, so if I'm wrong, sorry P)

"Oh." Draco looked stumped as we stood there in silence for a few minutes waiting for Mr. Turner to take us on the bus. "Well, I gotta meet the guys at Blaise's place so bye. And oh, it was nice singing yha cuttie." He winked and walked away towards what I assumed was his locker.

I smile grew on my face, and I didn't even notice Haley wave her friend in front of my face.

"Hermione!!" I jumped at the sound of name, and looked at a depressed looking Haley.

"Oh, hi Hals. What's with the sad face?"

"I got the worst guy as a partner! Okay, at first he seemed kind of cute. But then I found out was his favourite thing to do was, to go digging for gold in his left nostril. Oh, and he like's touching people's hands as well! Including mine!"

I couldn't help but giggle, but stopped when I noticed Haley's glare.

"So not funny." She stared at me for a few seconds, and then we both burst out laughing.

Back at C.L.A.G.S...

The four of us (Haley, Danielle, Angela, and me) were sitting in a circle in our bedroom wearing out p.j's.

"So, Hermione spill all the details about that Draco guy." Danielle whispered excitedly.

"Well...he is amazing! I mean, he's not really my type. But I just couldn't take my eyes off him."

"Same!" We all looked a Danielle. "Hey! He's my type."

"Danny, you have a boyfriend. Remember?" Angela said slowly as if Danielle was deaf.

"Ugh, well I know that. But I only see him during summer. It's not like I can be boy crazy when he's not around." She snapped.

I gigged. "We don't mind."

"Sure we don't." Angela muttered.

"Oh my god! I got the best idea." Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know a way you could see him again. I heard Mrs. Bigford talking to Marissa earlier. She said that we're going to the Clover Leaf Fair this weekend! I'm sure Draco would be there. Mrs. Bigford said that no one that lives in Clover Leaf ever misses the fair."

"Since when did you become so smart?" I giggled.

"Meanie!" Haley faked hurt while pouting. The next hour we talked nonstop about the fair trip. I could not wait.

A/N yeah I know that was a sucky chapter P lmao. But I'm just making this up as I go along, so good ideas might only come once in a while ) But I do have this one awesome idea I'm going to put in the sequel of this story. If that day ever comes lol


	4. Chapter 4:CloverLeafFair

a/n. Sorry for taking longer than usual to update. I've been going back and forth between my cottage-which is a 3hour drive-and it gets tiring

Chapter Four. Clover Leaf Fair.

Hermione's POV

All four of us, (Angela, Danielle, Haley, and I) stood in front of my closet glaring at the clothes. Yes, they were all high fashion and so in style, but nothing stood out and said "I'm interested, but taking it casual". It was either "I'm a slut" or "I'm a rich nerd".

Most of the slutty clothes were gifts, which I never wore.

Finally Angela stepped forward and grabbed a simple navy blue tank top.

"Okay, this is casual. But see how the neck line is extra low? So she's practically screaming 'take me now!' but in an innocent subtle way. Good? And you can pare it off with black skinny jeans, and some bangles. Oh, and that cute mini sweater of yours? You should definitely wear that." Angela said in one breath.

I grinned at her and grabbed the clothes, running into the bathroom to change.

Danielle's POV

Two minutes later, Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed. And it was. Casual, but flirty.

20 minutes later we were all on the coach bus that was taking us to the Clover Leaf Fair. All the girls were gossiping with excitement.

Haley leaned over across the aisle to my seat and said, "Do you think we will be able to find him?"

"Yeah, he hangs with the bad boys group, right? Well my cousin must be friends with them. Because he sounds just like Draco, just not as hot."

Haley leaned a bit closer. "But Hermione said he was from the lower end of town, would your cousin actually hang with that group?"

"Yeah, he hates us rich people. He might be related to me, but his parents aren't as well off." I said to her.

"Ohhh."

Hermione's POV

We finally arrived to the fair. I could see little kids holding their parents hands, eating cotton candy, and teenagers glowing with excitement as they ran to the scarier rides. Which were only things like the Zipper, Polar Express, and Hang Glider. Once we were off the bus, Mrs. Bigford organized us into groups of four. Angela, Danielle, Haley and I were paired together.

"Okay, they usually like to hang near the Cotton Candy stand. So says my cousin." Danielle told us.

"Why?" Angela asked. Danielle giggled.

"There's always some hot girl working the counter. The guy who hirers them, is some pervert or something."

"Is he hot?" Haley asked.

"Eww, he's like 40!"

At the Cotton Candy stand, sure enough there was a stunning blond behind the counter flirting with a group of guys. I noticed a platinum blond amongst them.

"There he is!" I whispered excitedly. We snuck around to the other side of the stand and watched the guys.

Draco's POV

The girl was of course very attractive. Usually I would have been right in front of the guys, flirting the most. But I still couldn't get my mind of the Hermione girl. Ever since I met her, I was having trouble flirting with other girls.

"Drake, buddy." Blaise said to me.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you all over that girl? Isn't she your type?" He asked me suspiciously.

"I think brunettes are more my type now."

"I thought hot, was your type. Honestly, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Then prove it." Blaise smirked. Oh, so he doesn't think I'm girl crazy anymore? Does he think I'm gay?! I should just flirt with this girl, it's not like I'll ever run into Hermione again.

"Fine." I replied. I moved up to the front of the line, in front of my friends.

"Hey babe. You wanna give me some candy?" I told her with a husky voice. Her cheeks turned pink, and she nodded.

"What kind?" She asked, leaning forward to give me a good view of her cleavage. Usually this would have turned me on, but now I found it repulsive.

"Depends, what kind of lip-gloss do you have on?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. For a second she looked puzzled, before I kissed her right there, leaning way over the counter.

The guys wooted and hollered as I stepped away. The blond was all flustered and blushing, too busy fanning herself dramatically to notice me slip away.

I turned my head to smirk at Blaise, but before I could catch his eye I ran into a certain teary eyed brunette.


	5. Chapter 5:TheTalk

Chapter Five. The Talk.

(a/n thanks for all the reviews  )

Hermione's POV

I felt a lot of things as I watched Draco kiss the girl. I felt betrayed, hurt, angry...

But I shouldn't be feeling these things, I mean, I've only known Draco for a week. Why should I feel betrayed? Draco didn't betray me at all. But somehow I couldn't help but feel as if he belonged to me, as if I saw him first. Even though I know I didn't.

Draco broke away from the blond. I wiped the tears that escaped from my eyes, and started to walk away from the Cotton Candy Stand. I kept my eyes on my feet, wanting to stay in my own little world. I could hear my friends yell my name, but just kept on walking. I knew they'd catch up-

I ran straight into somebody. Yeah, the whole starring at my feet wasn't too smart. I looked up ready to apologise when I realized who I ran into: Draco.

"Hermione?"

Draco's POV

I wasn't sure if she saw my whole make out session with the girl, so I decided to act casual.

"Draco." She stated while staring at me with a hurt look in her eyes. Aww damn, she must have seen. I instantly regretted the whole scene.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I've been better." She replied dully, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Oh. Well, um, that thing back there was really nothing. I don't usually do that, my friend dared me."

"So you just make out with a random stranger because your friend dared you?!"

"Well..."

"Yeah whatever, I'm out of here." She turned and walked over to a couple of girls wearing the C.L.A.G.S uniforms. I stood there for a minute deciding what I should do. There was just something about this girl that made my feet walk straight over to Hermione and her friends.

"Hey." The four girls looked up. "I'm Draco."

Hermione's friends glared at me. "Well Draco, we're not interested in a make out and go, so why don't you run along and find some other girls." A brunette said to me.

"Haley, don't." Hermione said to the brunette. Haley rolled her eyes. "This is Haley, Angela and Danielle. Now what do you want?" Hermione said with fake politeness. I sighed and grabbed her arm lightly, leading her away from the group.

Once we were alone I said," Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed that girl, it was wrong."

Hermione just shrugged. "Why are you sorry? It's not like we're dating or anything, it doesn't matter." But I could tell from the tone of her voice that she cared more then what she was willing to show.

"I really like you. I know we haven't known each other that long, but there's this connection between us. I know you feel it too."

Hermione's POV

I looked up at his face and noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual smirk, he was actually being serious.

"You like me?" I whispered shockingly.

"Yes." He whispered back. I smiled, momentarily forgetting his earlier kiss with the blond. "So, do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

"I can't."I said. He sighed sadly. "It's because I'm not able to leave school. And I don't know when we're going in town next."

"Oh, well go out with me now."

I sighed, and glanced back at my friends who were whispering in a tight circle...

"Alright,"


	6. Chapter 6:TheDatePartOne

Chapter Six. The Date Part.1

Danielle's POV

We all huddled together while watching Draco and Hermione talk.

"Did he just ask her out?" Haley whispered.

"I'm not sure, why? Can you read lips?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, pretty good."

"Oh my god, if she says yes I'm going to kill her. He is such an ass." Angela muttered angerly.

"Oh he's got a tight ass." I said dreamily. "Hey!" I yelled as Angela smacked me in the back of the head.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Haley told me, while glaring at Draco.

We all gasped as Draco took Hermione's hand and led her away.

"She said yes! So stupid."

Hermione's POV

My hands were all clammy and sweaty as his fingers slipped in between mine. Of course his hands were nice and cool.

He pulled me along, taking me to the Zipper ride.

"You wanna go on it?" He asked me excitedly.

I eyed the little fenced in seats, which went around flipping upside down and back and forth.

"Um...okay. I guess."

He smirked, and we went into the short line up. A minute later as we climbed into the seats, and closed the fenced door in front of us, I asked, "Is this safe?"

I jerked forward as the ride started moving upward, and our seats swung back.

"Yeah, well mostly. Well one time a few years ago the door opened, and this boy fell out as it was spinning upside down."

Draco's POV

Hermione's eye's practically popped out of her head. I had a sudden urge to just burst out laughing.

"Did he die?!"

"No, this guy in the line was smart enough to catch him." I said while grinning as we flipped upside down. I glanced at Hermione, and noticed her face was ghost white.

"The chances of someone catching you are very slim. What if...what if...AHHH!!" Hermione screamed as we flipped backwards 3 times in a row.

A minute later, I was helping a shaking Hermione out of the seats.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her. She looked at me, and all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"Yeah I guess it was fun, I mean if you forget about the fact that you could fall out and die." I smiled at her response and casually put my arm around her shoulder.

Haley's POV

Angela and I nibbled on our slices of pizza as Danielle watched eye candy walk by.

"You know, I never knew there were these many hot guys just wandering about! With no girls hangin' on their arms. It's awesome." Danielle said excitedly, then waited cautiously for the usual hit on her head by Angela. But when no hit came, Danielle and I starred at Angela for a minute or so.

"Um, Angela?" I asked while waving my hand in front of her face. "Yoo whoo."

"I'm just thinking for a way to get Hermione out of dream land. I mean, didn't she see Draco with that girl? He's obviously a player. Her hearts going to get broken in 3 weeks flat. I swear, I've seen guys like that back home. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Angela said in one breath.

"Well maybe after she hangs out with him today, she won't like him as much."

"Does that mean I can go out with him?" Danielle asked me.

"No!" Angela giggled. "Honestly Danielle, if you were a guy I'd tell you to keep it in your pants."

"Teehee."

a/n If you don't know what a Zipper Ride is, there's a link on my profile page if you wanna see the picture of it.


End file.
